Coming out of the Closet
by magicormuggle
Summary: Link goes on a thrilling adventure to save princess Zelda from the closet of doom. LinkXDarkLink. Rated M for lemon.


Although being the greatest hero in all of Hyrule had its perks, it also came with some downsides…actually, a lot of downsides.

Link was riding Epona through Hyrule field, when his trusty steed reared up on her hind legs and stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked, getting down.

Suddenly, a giant, purple, swirling cloud appeared and the wind began to pick up.

Watching the strange storm, Link drew his sword, ready for danger.

However, the only thing that appeared was a small envelope, clearly addressed to Link.

The cloud disappeared and Link picked up the message.

It read: "_Dear Link, I have taken Zelda captive inside the caste. Come save her OR ELSE. Love, Dark Link."_

The bastard! Link sighed and put the letter away before climbing back up on Epona.

"Hyah!" He cried and off they went, toward Hyrule Castle.

In Hyrule Castle, Dark Link stood there in the princess' bedroom, standing at the window, waiting for Link to appear. He turned around and faced Zelda who was tied up in the chair.

Smiling, he pulled the chair into the closet (of doom). "No reason for you to ruin the fun now," He laughed, as he shut and locked the door.

Link burst in the front door on horseback, sword held high. "Show yourself!" He cried, dismounting and running up toward the entry steps.

Looking at the clock, Dark Link sighed. "About time," he muttered. Warping to the entry steps, he leaned against the closed wall. "You took forever to get here," he laughed.

"Not my fault!" Link spat, pointing his sword at his enemy. "Now return the princess!"

Unsheathing his own sword, Dark Link shrugged. "You're _so_ scary," he laughed. "Hmm…it seems I've misplaced her."

"That's not funny," Link said, swinging at Dark link. "Now let her go or I'll cut of your head!"

Dodging the attack, Dark Link laughed a little more. "And what do I get? I can't just give up the princess."

"You get to keep your life," Link sneered. "Good enough?"

Going up the stairs, Dark Link shook his head. "You're so scary I'm shaking in my boots." He continued to walk up stairs. "Come on Linky," he laughed as he continued to go up.

Link gripped the hilt of his sword until his palm began to sweat, following his darker half with extreme caution.

Laughing, he stopped in front of the door, watching Link as he swung his sword around, bored again. "And here we are."

Pushing past Dark Link, Link looked around for Zelda. "Princess!"

Dark Link closed and locked the door behind him, standing there for a moment, before stating, "You won't find her." He walked over to Link with a smirk.

Stepping back, Link raised an eyebrow. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I said, you won't find her." He grinned and snatched link's sword, throwing it across the room, and re-sheathed his own sword. "Not unless you give me something."

Sighing, Link took out his bag of rupees.

Shaking his head, Dark Link sat on the bed, "I don't want your money." He stood back up and grabbed Link from behind and purred in his ear, "I want you."

Blushing, Link struggled to pull away. "What is your problem?" He hissed, "I don't go that way!"

"Oh come on," he said, "I'm your dark side; I know everything that you want to do, even stuff that is too dark for your happy ass to even wonder about."

Growling, Link pushed wandering hands away. "Stop! This isn't right!"

Dark Link laughed and took a step back. "How do you define right? Is it only because I'm your dark side?" He asked, acting a little hurt.

"Well, that would be one problem!" He glared. "Now give me the damn princess!"

"Only if I get what I want," he replied. Grabbing Link, he kissed him roughly on the lips only for a second. "You know that you want to."

Lost for words, Link tried not to think about the feelings happening in the lower parts of his body. Sure, he liking trying new things but this…this was bad. He also didn't want to admit to Dark Link that he'd never done anything like this…ever.

Smirking for a moment, Dark link wrapped his arms back around Link, kissing his neck. "Oh come on, no one is around and there is nothing wrong with trying new things."

Link leaned back into the touch, gasping a little bit. "P-promise you'll let the princess go if I do what you want?" He wasn't 100% sure he knew how much Dark wanted, but if it was for the sake of Hyrule, Link would do anything.

"I swear I will let Zelda go," he told him and ran his hands up the other's green tunic and just grinned.

"You know you want to," he added kissing Link's neck again.

"I don't _want_ anything," Link groaned, reaching behind to run his hands through Dark's hair.

"That's what your head says." Dark smirked and moved his hand down the other's tunic and moved it down Link's pants and squeezed. "But other parts say you want something," he laughed.

Link gasped and bit his lip. "Y-you're a monster!" But Dark was right, it felt really good and besides he now had a problem he needed to have taken care of.

"And your point?" Dark asked with a laugh. "I **am **your dark side, so of course to _you_ I'm a monster." He continued to give Link a squeeze with a smirk.

"So why the hell would I screw myself?" Link asked, groaning.

"Well…" he seemed to think for a moment. "No one said you had to do anything." He gave a laugh. "So come on Link." Dark kissed at his neck again and stuttered to give link a lovely dark-coloured hickey.

Moaning, Link nodded. "Okay! I'll do what you want! Just…don't hurt me!"

Laughing, Dark shook his head. "I won't hurt you…much. "He pulled his hand from Link's pants and turned the 'hero of time' around so they were facing one another. "I swear you'll like it."

Whimpering a little, Link kissed his dark-skinned opposite hotly. "If it's any indication so far, I'm not too worried that I won't like it."

Smirking, Dark took the kiss and nodded his head. "Good to hear," he said and pushed Link back onto the bed.

Shifting, Link sat up, letting Dark climb onto his lap.

Dark straddled the other's lap. His dark eyes held a lustful look as he started to kiss Link again and started to take of the other's tunic.

Link kissed back, kicking off his boots and then throwing his belt and scabbard to the side too. He really hoped the princess wouldn't find out about this.

"Nervous?" he asked as he threw the green tunic to the floor and started to kiss at the other's chest, playfully biting the other's nipples. Of course he was going to have a lot of fun with Link.

Moaning and bucking up, Link blushed. "A hero doesn't get nervous," he retorted, moving his hands down the other's back.

Nodding his head, Dark smirked and worked off the other's pants. "Well you seem nervous." He finally pulled off Link's pants and dropped them on the floor as well.

"It's my first time…" Link finally confessed, extremely embarrassed.

Dark stopped and just looked at Link, unsure what to say. He didn't want to hurt Link's feelings. "Really?" He thought for a moment, before he leaned down and kissed Link softly this time. "That's alright; I'll go nice and slow for you."

Noticing the change in Dark's attitude, Link relaxed a little. "Thank you…" he whispered.

"It's not a problem," he replied and started to take of his own tunic. He undid his belt and let it drop to the floor. "I can be nice when it comes to things like this," he explained and kissed Link again.

Finding this now somewhat of a joy, Link helped Dark remove clothing, ramming their mouths together.

Moaning against the other's mouth, Dark ran his tongue over the other's lips as his hand snaked down Link's body and gingerly brushed over his 'prize' as his fingers made little patterns on his inner thigh.

Gasping, Link ground into the touch and pushed his tongue against the other's.

Smirking, Dark moved his hand to the other's member and started to move his hand up and down until the member was heavy in his hand.

Link moaned and hissed. "Damn…" Even he would admit this felt amazing.

"Feels good right?" Dark asked with a grin, he moved down Link's body, kissing as he neared what he wanted.

Licking his lips, Dark Link slowly licked up the other's shaft and waited for a reaction.

Link bit his lip; to the point he thought he might draw blood. "Oh, hell."

"Hmm?" Dark Link looked up and rested his head on Link's thigh and asked, "What's wrong Linky?" It wasn't like he was _hurting_ him…yet.

"Don't stop!" Link shouted, jerking his hips up.

"No need to yell," Dark muttered. Re-adjusting himself, Dark put Link's cock in his mouth with a small smirk; at least Link was enjoying himself.

Link grabbed the other's hair, loving the way Dark's hot mouth enveloped his whole erection.

Moaning as his hair was pulled, Dark deep-throated Link and licked up the shaft slowly, smirking as he once again put Link back into his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Link loved the shivers of pleasure that coursed through his entire body.

Letting go of Link with a pop, Dark Link moved back up and smiled down at Link. "Good?"  
>he asked with a teasing grin, knowing he was being down-right mean.<p>

Link nodded dumbly, his face a dark crimson. "I-is that it?" he asked, not quite sure.

Leaning down so they were almost touching, Dark shook his head. "Of course not," he told him. "That was just a teaser." He again kissed Link with some softness, but with enough force to keep Link's attention.

Confused, Link kissed back, eager to be rid of the pain in his lower abdomen. "You…are so hot." Link supposed he was only saying this due to the heat of the moment, but deep down, he truly felt some connection to Dark.

"So are you," he replied and stuck out his first fingers. "Suck." Dark smirked, ready to do this and of course he didn't want to hurt Link.

Link obliged, sucking the fingers into his mouth and coating them evenly with saliva. Still unsure, he asked, "W-what are you going to do?"

Dark shuddered and smirked, "You'll see." He laughed and moved back down between Link's legs and pushed his index finger inside Link slowly.

"Oh god!" Link gasped, pushing down on the digit. He had not been expecting anything like this. And he had to be honest, it hurt really badly.

"Oh come on, it's my finger, wait until you get the real thing." Dark smirked back at Link and pushed his index finger in farther.

"Mmm!" Link gasped, his body convulsing when the finger brushed against his sweet spot. "T-there!"

Dark let his middle finger join the index inside the other male. "Not yet," Dark replied as he started to scissor the opening.

Link squirmed in pleasure as he was stretched deliciously. "So..mm…good."

Finally placing his ring finger alongside the other two, Dark smirked; wanting to just replace his fingers with hard on, but would wait. "Are you ready?" he purred.

Nodding, Link took a deep breath and grabbed the sheets at his sides.

"Stay relaxed," he stated. "It'll hurt if you're not relaxed." Dark removed his fingers and lined himself up with Link. He placed his hands on Link's hips before ramming himself deep within Link and giving a long, deep moan.

Link moaned loudly, his eyes blurring a little from tears. If this was supposed to feel good, it didn't yet.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Dark moaned. "You're so tight…" He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, starting off nice and slow until Link told him to move faster.

Link blushed a little, starting to move his hips along with Dark's thrusts. "Aaah…that feels good!"

Dark continued to thrust and nodded. "I know what you like Link." He smiled and leaned down, kissing Link.

Link closed his eyes and panted in time with their movements. "Of course you do…oh god! Do you do this to your victims often?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Just you." He kissed Link again and groaned at how much he loved being inside his not so dark half.

Surprised, Link raised an eyebrow and kissed back. "Just m-me?" He groaned after a rather hard thrust. "Yes! Do that again!"

Nodding his head, Dark Link did as he was told, thrusting hard again. He kissed Link again. Taking a hold of Link's member, Dark started to jerk the hero of with a mischievous grin.

Gasping, Link said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I…I..." He wasn't exactly sure but the pleasure had escalated to a whole new level. Link couldn't help but let out a loud moan. "Dark!" He came all over the other, making an embarrassing mess. He blushed unsure if this was normal; he had never been the perverted type nor had he ever had sex of any kind.

Groaning, Dark came soon after Link; moving his hand away from Link and licking the white seed from his fingers. Slowly, he pulled away from Link, falling to the bed. "That was great."

Link was frozen in pure horror, realization dawning over him at what he had just done. "Y-yeah? I…I liked it too." He moved over, letting Dark wrap his arms around him and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Zelda sat in the closet, too afraid to make even a sound. She was not looking forward to seeing her "hero" in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: So we decided to give Zelda a try. ;D Hope you all enjoyed! ^^ Please favourite and review!

Love, M&M


End file.
